Officer Officer
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: Alfred's introuble with the police again...but when he meets Officer Kirkland, will he change his ways? Random one shot. USXPolicemanUK Rated K plus for a tiny bit bad language. I fail at summerys...


**I like working on multiple things at once, ok? And plus i get bored VERY easily. And so i decided to write a short one shot thingy, coz i know how much you all love "The Hero's Child". Thank you SO much for all your reviews and favourites, it really means alot to me =D**

**Hope you like this just as much...and, may the awesomeness be with you **

"Name?"

"Alfred F. Johns"

"Age?"

"19"

"Ok. go and wait in the cell, i'll send someone to question you further later on"

Alfred sighed as he walked into the darkness of the cell, and heared the cold iron-bar door being locked behind him. He had managed to get in trouble with the police AGAIN! And not even for something major; all he was doing was trying to prove that he was more awesome then Gilbert...ok may'be his therory was a little badly planned, but still it wasn't all his fault!  
And now he was stuck in the same cell, in the same prison...he was pretty sure that the person who would be asked to question him would be the same as every other time too...

Running his hands through his hair, Alfred closed his eyes and, sitting propped up againest the cell wall, thought about what he would tell his brother when he got home.  
Matthew was a complete opposite to his brother personality wise; he always stayed out of trouble, didn't like to take risks...Alfred used to call him a wimp, but now, seeing that he might have a criminal record, thought that just may'be his brother had been alot wiser then he had assumed.

The sound of voices brought Alfred back to his senses. Outside the cell door were two officers; one of them was the one Alfred had talking to already, the other was someone Alfred hadn't met before. From what he could see, the new officer was blonde, and he had MASSIVE eyebrows (Alfred had to stop himself from laughing). His eyes were green, like lush grass on a bright spring day...Alfred suddenly felt strangely drawn to them...  
The last thing he noticed was that the officer had a British accent.

The cell door was suddenly unlocked, and the new officer walked in. Alfred jumped up with earnest, trying to make a good impresion.

"So...you're Alfred? Alfred F. Johns?" the officer asked, eyes fixated on his paperwork.

"Y-yep, thats me" Alfred stuttered. Goddamnit! Now he looked like he was scared...

The officer cast him a look of concern. "You alright, chap?"

Alfred bowed his head and nodded, hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"Ok...so...you were arrested for braking into a pub..." the officer continued, turning his focus back to his papers.

Alfred could feel his cheeks heating up. _Dear God...what's wrong with me? _He nodded again, guiltily this time.

"Well...why did you do it? Explain yourself sonny" the officer's voice suddenly changed to one of a normal officer, sharp and stern.

"I...was trying to prove i was better then someone" Alfred admitted was the point in lying? It would just get him into more trouble...  
A tear rolled down his cheek, and Alfred wiped it off hurriedly. _Wimp..._

The officer looked up again, and placed a hand on Alfred's knee."I'm not gonna lie chap, that is a lame excuse, but I'm not going to hurt you" he smiled sweetly.

Alfred laughed, spirit lightened by this. "So...what's your name? Or should I call you Officer"

"HEY! That's Officer KIRKLAND to you" he said sternly, but Alfred heard the sarcasm in his tone and knew that he was being friendly. "Nah, call me Arthur" he beamed.  
His smile made Alfred blush again. He was so cute...dear GOD what was he thinking!

"Ok...back to the topic" Arthur sighed, "I don't want to lock you up, I'm not that cruel. But you are going to have to do community service..."

"I'll do it" Alfred interupted, "I won't have a criminal record...will i?"

"ONE more chance chap. Thats all you have" Arthur explained.

"So...I can go? Just like that" Alfred gasped in awe.

"Mhm" Arthur nodded, opening the cell door for him.

Once out of the cell, Alfred signed up to be a policeman himself. He needed to get closer to Arthur, and he needed to change himself...so this was a perfect oppertunity to do both.

* * *

Matthew paced the floor. Alfred had been gone for HOURS, and he was starting to worry. So when Alfred finally did show up at the door, it was normal for Matthew to bombard him with questions

"Alfred, where were you? Why didn't you pick up your cell? Did you get in trouble with the police again? What happened? What did you do this time? Are you on criminal record?"

But to all this, Alfred just smiled and answered with "HEY! That's Officer Jones to you"

**Tee-hee, hope you liked =D**

**Please review 3  
**


End file.
